


【藕饼ABO】赌约（完）

by YeChen777



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 哪吒之魔童降世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeChen777/pseuds/YeChen777
Relationships: 藕饼
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【藕饼ABO】赌约（完）

避雷：  
ABO/双性/各种道具play/捆绑蒙眼

【藕饼ABO】赌约

如果时间倒退回三个小时之前，敖丙一定不会同意与哪吒的赌约。  
今日是一部他俩都一直期待许久的电影上映，前几天就特地订好了最佳观影位置，在外面的餐厅吃了个饭后便提早二十分钟来到影院，取了票后进入放映厅准备等待电影的开播。  
播映前十分钟，敖丙的手机忽然收到了不少关于工作上的消息，他看了几眼，犹豫了一会儿，还是打算在这十分钟之内回复掉一些消息。  
大概是这段时间敖丙过于忙碌于工作上的事，难免忽略了自己的伴侣，偶尔哪吒也会略有不爽，但总归没怎么说。敖丙心细如发，自然察觉得出，这才抽出假期的时间来，陪他出来吃饭看电影。  
只不过工作永远是做不完的，敖丙回工作消息已经是条件反射了，还是惹来了哪吒的不满。  
当时敖丙也不知哪吒怎么想的，忽然跟他说要跟他打个赌，条件就是输方要答应赢方任何一个条件，打赌的内容就是猜这部电影的结局如何，如果两个人都猜错了，那赌约就不作数。  
大概是敖丙回消息过于忙碌，他一时也没发现哪吒好似话中有话，答应了下来，并且花了五秒的时间思索了一番，将自己认为的结局说出。而哪吒给出的想法却与他截然相反，甚至到达了让敖丙觉得有些“不可理喻”的地步。  
放映厅的灯光关闭时，敖丙便立刻将手机锁屏，并且关机，以防在看电影时还被那些消息骚扰。  
结果让敖丙大跌眼镜，因为电影的结局居然真的如哪吒猜测那般，虽然有些偏差，但却也对上了八九分。  
那能如何，还不是愿赌服输。  
但在哪吒开口说出自己的条件时，敖丙感受到了一丝不妙；在电影院散场后驱车回到家后，敖丙彻彻底底后悔三个小时之前在电影院里随口就答应了哪吒的赌约邀请。  
回去路上时，敖丙坐在副驾驶还在回消息，哪吒则握着方向盘，心情奇好的模样，丝毫没了先前因为敖丙冷落了他而显得备受委屈的模样。  
看他那个样子，简直称得上是眉飞色舞了。  
而敖丙也是天真，以为回去就是被哪吒折腾一番，要如何折腾他大概都能猜到七七八八，左不过就是从前那些花样，最多也就是第二天要到中午才起得来。  
可当他们回到家后，敖丙先是被按在门板上亲到险些窒息，接着又被迷迷糊糊按到了床上，双手被领带束起来，并且绑在床头后，哪吒忽然抽身而退，居然就那么起身出了卧室。  
敖丙仰躺在床上，外套在玄关处就被扒了下来，此时身上只穿了一件衬衣，并且衣扣全数被解开，半裸着胸膛呼吸略微急促地躺在那儿，想着哪吒今日是不是要玩什么奇怪的放置PLAY时，哪吒又折返回来，手中却抱着一个小箱子。  
“你可不要忘了今天晚上都得听我的。”哪吒挑了挑眉，冲着躺在床上的敖丙扬了扬手中的箱子，微微倾斜了箱子，给他展示了一下里面的冰山一角，“愿赌服输，千万不能拒绝。”  
不看还好，敖丙这一看整张脸都黑了，虽然他只看到了箱子里的一小部分，但那粉色的圆润的东西怎么看都像是传说中的跳蛋，而挂在箱子外的一根灰色毛绒物件，上头还挂着一个，尾部连接着一个水滴形的肛塞……  
“……李哪吒！”敖丙脸黑完之后就是脸红了，他觉得自己整个人都烧起来了，气急败坏地用腿去踹他，可惜没能踹着，“你什么时候买了这种东西！！”  
哪吒一手抱着那个箱子，一手抓住了敖丙的一条腿，成功把他挂在腰上的裤子扯下来了一点：“也不是什么时候买的，就最近买的。”随后他把箱子往旁边一放，放到了敖丙踹不到的地方，从中提溜起了那根灰色的狐狸尾巴，提起来时还叮叮当当的响，故意带着一抹不怀好意的笑容凑近了敖丙，“丙，我想看你戴这个，一定很好看。”  
“不行！！”敖丙红着脸一口拒绝，光是多看哪吒手里的东西就受不了，更别说上面还挂着两个金色的铃铛了，他甚至能想到如果这东西塞进自己的身体里，在欢好时就会一刻不停地作响，光是想想就让他十分羞耻。  
“哎，不是说了今天晚上都听小爷我的吗？”哪吒心情愉悦极了，连番被敖丙踹到了肩头，又一把制住了他，俯身凑上前去，感受到敖丙身体一僵，下意识地往后缩，便轻而易举地制住了他的双腿。  
敖丙的嘴唇微微张开又闭上，然后紧紧抿成了一条锋利的线，眼睁睁看着哪吒凑过来亲他，甚至只坚持了三秒，就放弃抵抗让哪吒的唇舌都探了进来。  
他甚至绝望地发现，自己居然就那么情动了。  
湿热的舌尖探进来与之纠缠，间或扫过敖丙的口腔上壁，惹得他发出一声柔软的鼻音，就在敖丙神智逐渐迷离之间，忽然感到眼前一暗，才发觉自己的眼睛被蒙住了。  
随后他感觉到哪吒从他身上撑起身来，接着挂在腰上的裤子被拽掉了，连同最里面的防线一起，双腿甚至还被按着膝盖掰开，压在他膝头上的力道稍微有点重，带着一种不容抗拒的感觉。敖丙发现先前他们数次欢好，都没有有一次有现在这般紧张，他甚至能感觉到哪吒炽热的目光在自己身上游移，便下意识想要把双腿并拢，却被再次按住了。  
他被绑在床头，下身没有任何衣料遮掩，就那么被摆出门户大开的模样，性器已经违背他的意识半勃起，逐渐变成了深粉色。因双腿大开，而导致肉瓣被迫往两边打开，露出里面的两瓣阴唇以及其中的花蒂来。而下面的花穴早就已经湿透了，一开一合时不时吐出透明的淫水来。  
Omega情动时甜腻的信息素在房间里弥漫开。  
“……丙，你是有感觉了吗？”哪吒眸色一沉，伸手去揉弄那阴唇之间的花蒂，甚至还故意用手指捏得更开，又换了大拇指轻轻揉了起来。  
那花穴在哪吒的目光下猛地一缩，敖丙整个人都抖了抖，仰头大口喘气，没被握住的腿难耐地在床单上蹭了起来，就算如此，他还要嘴硬：“……闭、啊……闭嘴……”  
哪吒凑上去亲吻他因仰头而露出的脖颈，用嘴唇叼开盖在他胸前的衬衣，啃咬他的锁骨，同时不轻不重地揉弄着那颤巍巍立起来地花蒂，但揉弄了没几下，就用拇指按住，另两指并拢，直接往他的花穴中探入。  
花穴早就湿透了，两根手指轻而易举便吞了下去，这般前后刺激地敖丙惊喘了一声，又倔强地咬住了自己的嘴唇，硬是把声音憋回去了。  
哪吒倒也不急，两根手指浅浅抽插起来，时不时用指尖刮擦过甬道里的媚肉，只感觉这花穴开始忍不住卖力地吞咽起他的手指起来，这才爽快地又往里送了一截。  
然后到了这个时候，哪吒还要坏心眼地在敖丙的耳边说道：“真的不试试吗？说实话，我觉得你肯定会喜欢。”  
敖丙身上的敏感点被制，偏偏自家Alpha骨子里的劣根性总会在床笫之欢时冒出来，就是喜欢在这个时候欺负欺负他。敖丙受教多年，领教颇深，曾经还在这上面栽过“跟头”，从前不知应对措施，反着说肯定会起加倍反应，他只能抬起发软的腿，给他腰上来了猫挠似的一脚：“……闭嘴，要做赶紧。”  
策划了许久的小阴谋转眼就被看穿，哪吒还嘟哝着真没意思，手下却是用了力，弄得敖丙整个腰都软了下来。  
等敖丙舒爽了一次，哪吒便开始“例行公事”，自他好看的脖颈一开始一寸一寸往下亲，又要在脖颈处又舔又咬，还要在锁骨处流连许久，挪到胸前时，却用牙叼起其中一边的乳首，用舌尖来回逗弄，直弄得敖丙不住拧腰想要躲闪，又被抓着腰按回来，轻一下重一下的舔弄承受。  
等到两边连乳晕都充血肿胀起来，哪吒这才下移，亲到敖丙因为快感而不断起伏的小腹上，在上面留下几个吻痕后，牙关发痒又硬是留了个浅浅的牙印。  
就在敖丙以为他会照常那样做时，哪吒却独独绕开了他最渴求的地方，握着他的大腿根亲上了大腿内侧。  
敖丙的两条长腿交叠，难耐地挂在了哪吒的肩膀上，由于得不到伴侣的安抚，因此发出啜泣般的低吟。  
美好的一切止于哪吒用手指粘着淫水按上那处从来不用于承欢的后穴，他忍不住呼吸一窒，把整个人都缩紧了，但在情海之中沉沦，居然冒出些好奇的念头来。  
后穴中勉强入了一指，靠着润滑还是有些阻塞，敖丙的眉毛拧在一起，不怎么舒服地哼了两声，前面被放置的空虚感不断放大，情潮中的温度逐渐下降。虽然敖丙很想叫停，如果他真的不愿意，哪吒倒也不会真的逼迫他，但既然已经说好了，他也不知自己到底是有些期待还是觉得投降不好，也许带着两者皆有的心态，硬是没开口。  
大概是知道敖丙不舒服，哪吒想了想，从旁边的箱子里拿出了另外一物。  
那是一个比常规尺寸要稍微大一圈的跳蛋，外表是粉色的椭圆形状，尾部连着一根细长的线，线的另一头则是一个遥控器。  
仗着敖丙看不见，哪吒低头将唇舌覆上了他下身的花蒂与阴唇上，极尽温柔地舔弄了起来。  
敖丙感觉到自己的整个头皮都要炸了，那湿热柔软的好像是哪吒的舌头……他愣了几秒，立刻被刺激地回归现实，酥麻的快感让他蜷曲起脚趾，抵在哪吒的肩头，像是想要将他推开，却怎么都使不上力气，喉间的呻吟再也压抑不住，带着甜腻的鼻音溢了出来。  
趁着敖丙陷在快感之中，哪吒直接将那个跳蛋推进了花穴之中，微凉的触感让敖丙吓了一跳，他浑身哆嗦了一下，几乎要从床上弹起来，可将他束缚在床头的领带却阻止了他的动作。  
“嗯……什、什么……东西啊……等等、哪吒！”  
跳蛋进入体内之后，被掐媚的花穴簇拥而入，哪吒将其推到了花穴深处，甚至还调整好了位置，压到穴芯之上，随后他按下了遥控器上的开关，将震动调到了最低的档位。  
如果现在敖丙有力气的话，也许已经把眼前的罪魁祸首踹下床了。可惜他双手被束，无法动弹，腰部几番挺起，却把要命的地方往哪吒的眼前送。就算是最低档的震动，对敖丙来说也是一种别样的煎熬，那圆润的跳蛋蛰伏在他的体内，抵住最要命的穴芯，那绵密的震动不亚于哪吒的性器对着那处细细研磨。  
敖丙想要说什么，但后面便一句话都说不出来了，张口便是呻吟。哪吒含住他的花蒂再次舔弄起来，顺着阴唇花蒂的轮廓，每个角落都被仔细照顾，敖丙的腰一直在往下塌去，最后双腿只能挂在哪吒的肩上维持一下所谓的平衡，前后别样的刺激让他几乎说不出话来，性器的前端更是一直在往外溢出浊白。  
在敖丙失神之间，哪吒便开始往后开拓那紧致的后穴，很快就并入两指进入。  
敖丙偏头咬住了胳膊上的衬衣衣料，阻止控制不住的呻吟。  
甬道被刺激地不断收缩，连同埋在体内的那个跳蛋都要被挤压出来，接着又被哪吒推了回去，叫敖丙难受地溢出一声长吟，他的双腿痉挛，几乎濒临高潮，哪吒知道他是要登顶了，便吮着花蒂重重一吸。  
敖丙的半张脸埋在自己胳膊上，雪青色的头发几乎被自己的汗水打湿了，有不少黏在面孔上，眼罩下的皮肤飘起了一大片的红霞，几乎蔓延到了胸口上。  
高潮过后的敖丙几乎已经没什么力气了，整个人软在了床上，胸口起伏不停，似乎连胸前的乳尖都艳红了不少。  
后穴已经依靠转移注意力的方法开拓了不少，哪吒先前买的那款连着水滴形淫具的狐狸尾巴买的并不是常规尺寸的，而是最小号，到底是怕敖丙头一次吃不消，先前一直不拿出来也是觉得敖丙八成不同意，今天得了个机会，说什么都要试试——更何况敖丙已经算是默认了。  
在高潮的余韵中，敖丙又感觉一个冰凉的东西推到了他的后穴之中，已经被彻底拓开的后穴相当容易便接纳了其存在，只不过因为实在过于凉，他忍不住哼了哼，又想起还埋在自己体内深处的东西——他现在已经几乎无法感觉到那最低档震动的存在了——几乎是使出了全身的力气，用脚趾蹭了蹭哪吒的肩，软绵绵摊在床上哼哼：“……哪吒，拿出来……”  
哪吒依言将震动开关关闭，捏着线的一端，将跳蛋从他的花穴里拉了出来，他的动作很轻，但敖丙过于敏感，取出来的过程中仍是一阵发颤，在那颗湿漉漉的跳蛋完全拿出来时，甚至还带出了一大股淫水，这让敖丙瞬间错觉以为自己失禁了。  
他有些难耐地蜷曲起自己的脚趾，似乎是被欺负狠了，整个人似乎都蜷缩起来，高潮时的呻吟中带着细微的哭腔，蔓到胸前的红霞，还有下身那根刚刚弄进去的灰色狐狸尾巴。  
哪吒凑到他面前去亲敖丙时，才听到他细若蚊声的声音：“……明天……一定要把你踹下床……”  
于是哪吒揉了敖丙的腰一把，听着他没什么力气躺在那儿哼哼，一边促狭地偷笑一边亲他：“等明天你有力气起床再说吧。”  
哪吒抬高了敖丙的腰，往他的腰下垫了一个柔软的抱枕，又曲起他的腿，叫他将腿缠在自己的腰上。敖丙的花穴已经被跳蛋完全弄开了，淫水流了满臀，甚至都沾湿了那根尾巴，因而哪吒进得极其顺畅，那粗硬的性器几乎是顺着那些淫水滑进去的。  
“嗯……”炙热的性器完全埋进去时，敖丙受不住似的仰头哼吟了一声，挂在哪吒腰上的双腿忍不住缠紧了一些，颇有催促的意味。  
可哪吒从正面将他按在床上，搂着他的腰，一点一点地肏他，由于后穴还插着一根狐狸尾巴的缘故，后穴被撑开，前面的花穴又被人彻底肏开，敖丙从心理上来说还是有些羞耻，可越是羞耻，那花穴便吸得越是紧。哪吒被他那馋人的花穴绞得一阵头皮发麻，干脆握着他一条腿的膝弯，将其折了起来，甚至还一边肏他，一边特意提醒：“丙，别含那么紧。”  
敖丙被他那过于轻缓的顶弄弄得有些受不了，呻吟着却将花穴绞得更加紧了。  
提醒没用，反而起了反效果，哪吒只能将他的两条腿分开并折起，不叫他的花穴吸得太紧，这般肏他，弄了敖丙没几下，他那花穴仿佛像发了大水一般一股一股往外溢淫液，自两人交缠处溢出来，抽插带出黏腻又淫糜的水声，无限刺激着敖丙的感官。  
大概是哪吒今日存心要欺负敖丙到底，以报复这些天他工作太忙而冷落了自己的“仇”，放下他的一条腿，又拿过扔在一旁的跳蛋，打开了震动的开关，将跳蛋压到了他前面已经充血颤巍巍挺立起来的花蒂上，一面加重力道肏进他的花穴里，重重肏进穴芯之中，一面又用跳蛋去刺激他的花蒂，弄得敖丙受不了惊叫起来，带着委屈的哭腔，花穴更是一收一缩，更多淫水涨潮似的涌出来，直肏得他下身一片狼藉，腿根都开始打颤，一副受不了的模样。  
然后哪吒又把敖丙翻了过来，分开腿摆出跪趴的姿势，后穴仍然含着那根灰色狐狸尾巴，垂在肏红的股间，看得哪吒一时失控，撩开那根狐狸尾巴，又把他吐出来的小半截淫具重新塞了回去，惹来敖丙鼻间一声哼吟，然后将自己的性器抵在花穴入口，一下子肏了进去。  
“啊啊——嗯……”  
后入的姿势永远进得极深，加上一下子捅了进去，敖丙险些软了腰，快感顺着尾椎骨爬了上来，窜进天灵盖中，他仿佛是一条离开水的鱼，只能希望身后的人能将他彻底脱进情欲之海里。  
哪吒用手兜着他的腰，不叫他软下腰去，然后一下又一下，不似方才那般轻缓地肏他，每每都整根抽出，再整根没入，每一下都肏在他的穴芯上，甚至还对着他的臀部扇了不轻不重的两巴掌，弄得敖丙的花穴一阵收缩，对着插在他体内的性器又吸又吮。  
这种羞耻又有些行风的诡异感觉是敖丙从未有过的，他居然冒出了希望哪吒最好狠狠肏他的奇异念头，但由于这种感觉对他来说过于羞耻，实在难以启齿，只好把脸埋进枕头里，软着腰将臀部抬高，迎合着身后之人猛烈的冲撞。  
内里的宫口已经彻底打开，它吸吮着哪吒的性器，叫他一阵舒爽，喘着粗气肏入那捣人心魂的宫口之中，还用双手掰开敖丙的臀瓣，将自己的性器埋得更深。

敖丙叫哪吒活活折腾了一宿，他几乎都不知道自己被这个Alpha肏到了凌晨几点，入睡前倒是还磨牙记得“明天一定要把他踹下床”的念头。  
等到了第二日敖丙醒来，勉强从哪吒怀中挣出一只手，摸向旁边的闹钟一看，发现已经是中午十一点，加上腰部一阵酸软，而记忆中令他不堪的东西居然还呆在他的后穴之中，一时又是羞愤又是生气，忍着浑身仿佛被碾过的酸软，猛地往哪吒身上一踹——居然成功把他给踹下去了。  
哪吒的脑袋咚地一声嗑到了旁边的床头柜上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴彻底醒了过来，好不容易等阵痛过去，才看到敖丙已经卷着被子把自己裹成一个棉被蛹缩到一边去了，记忆回笼三秒后，哪吒终于想起来昨夜自己干了什么，也不生气，而是一把扑了上去，从背后搂着棉被蛹，埋在敖丙的发顶，说道：“唉，小爷我记得还没把那个拿出来呢。”  
这不说还好，一说敖丙真是气个半死，刚才他确实试图把那东西拿出来，可是里头的淫液已经干涸，一时半会儿没法拿出来，一拿出来就磨得他的穴口有些疼，倒是不敢动了。  
“你还敢说！！”敖丙的脸再次红了，他恶狠狠地回头瞪了嬉皮笑脸的哪吒一眼，“我今天就要全部丢掉！”  
“哎？”哪吒一把掀开被子，钻了进去，压到了敖丙的身上，仗着他没力气，故意把重量往他身上压，手还不安分地搂上他的腰，在他的耳边吹气，同时摸索到他的身后，手指顺着尾椎骨的位置探入股间，“……把这个留着呗？”  
敖丙已经没什么力气反抗了，坚决道：“不……唔！”  
拒绝的话还没来得及说出口，就被堵住了嘴。  
等到那深藏功与名的灰色狐狸尾巴从敖丙的后穴里取出来时，已经是一个多小时以后的事了，某个大灰狼还摇着尾巴欺在他身上，用自己的信息素包裹着敖丙，在他的脸上乱亲，还得寸进尺道：“别扔嘛，我下次还想看你戴。”  
“……滚！！！”

（完）


End file.
